


Falling for You

by toxic_virgo08



Category: BnHA, Momoroki, Todomomo - Fandom, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, KamiJirou, Plus Ultra, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform, momoroki - Freeform, party at the UA, sem-ender party, todomomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08
Summary: Yaomomo realizes something at the UA sem-ender party.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Please show some love and help me improve!

_“ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY! THIS WILL BE THE LAST SONG FOR TONIGHT SO IF YOU HAVEN’T DANCED TO YOUR HEART’S CONTENT YET, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GO OUT THERE AND DANCE. DON’T HESITATE TO ASK HIM OR HER TO BE PARTNER FOR THIS LAST DANCE AND BE THE PLUS ULTRA THAT YOU TRULY ARE!”_ Present Mic hollered in the DJ booth as he chugged his drink after this announcement.

The UA school grounds where they usually train and do sparring sessions have been transformed into a lovely venue for this semi-annual semester-ender party hosted by the teachers and the UA Student Council. The light drizzle that afternoon made everything so refreshing to look at. The trees and the underbrush had a shimmer to them when light strikes the raindrops that were caught in the leaves. Kouda would really love to hear the birds chirping.

Yaoyorozu Momo thought this was a great night to be in the company of her classmates and schoolmates. She was sporting casual clothes on, and she let her hair down for a change. She made her way to the food and drinks table, grabbed some snacks and settled in on the table where her best friend Jirou and the girls were. She truly enjoyed having a great time with them like this, studying aside – just eating, drinking (non-alcoholic beverages the teachers and Iida strictly saw to that much to everyone’s chagrin), laughing, playing games, dancing and singing the night away. Kirishima and Ashido are in the center dancing to the beat of a new pop song released earlier that month. Uraraka, Hagakure, and Hatsume with Iida in tow later joined them. Which later turned into a dance battle when Monoma brazenly walked in on the circle and challenged Kirishima with his fancy footwork and dance steps. Mineta totally owned Monoma when he showed him his hidden killer moves that resulted in laughter and as the night deepens more laughter. Her classmates do know how to party. Everyone is pumped up and having a blast (not Bakugo-style explosion thank you). Her mother might throw a fit when she sees her only daughter in the company of such people. But she knows them better and she knows that they’re just playing by the rules, “Study hard, party harder.”

Being a hero in training in addition to studying is already tough as it is. It gives her joy to see her classmates enjoying each other’s company while not in training or practicing for a sparring session. Even Aizawa-sensei looks like he is enjoying himself with the line-up of songs and dance. All Might and the other teachers looked stoked. As she scanned the venue, she saw Bakugo quietly listening to Sero and Kaminari discuss something animatedly. On another table, Midoriya was talking to Recovery Girl as he motioned with his arms. She let her eyes roam further. Near the table where foods and drinks were laid, several people are loitering about. Then there was Todoroki.

He was dressed casually, with a drink in hand. He might pass the normal highschooler look attending a party yet she knew that he is anything but. He looked like he was taking it all in. The party, the people, as if he didn’t quite know what to do so he’s just observing them first before joining them. Her mother will surely chastise her if she could read Yaoyorozu’s thoughts right now. Which seemed odd even to her that she kept on monitoring his movements and reactions. She noticed that he hasn’t even gone near the dance floor yet. Sure, he talked with his peers but she would love to see him enjoy himself like a normal teenager. At least that’s the reason she justifies herself with when she catches herself taking a glimpse at Todoroki’s direction from time to time. Jirou notices this. “ _Yaomomo, you’ll break your neck when you keep looking at IcyHot like that. Why don’t you go over there and ask him to dance_?” To say Yaoyorozu was flustered being caught obsessing over a male classmate was an understatement. “ _I just wanted to see if our classmates are having a good time”,_ was her lame excuse. It would be bad if Jirou saw her blushing face so for the rest of the night, she tried her best to avoided looking at his general direction and focused her attention elsewhere. (But every now and then she would sneak in a glance when she thought nobody’s paying her any attention). She did enjoy the dance with Aoyama when he graciously asked her to. As the night deepens, she made her way talking to the other girls in 1B particularly with Kendo since they did an internship under the tutelage of the same pro-hero.

Then Present Mic bellowed the announcement. As soon as he finished saying that, majority of the lights were turned off and only a few dim lights were left on and soon a slow song softly drifted in the air causing the crowd in the dance floor to disperse. She herself made her way back to the table she was sitting in when she arrived at the party. Might as well enjoy the view her place afforded her. She was alone in the table, the other 1A ladies were chatting with the other tables and eventually were invited for the last dance. Jirou was not there either; she spotted her with Kaminari on the dance floor.

Only a few students with their partners remained on the dance floor. It gave off a bit of romantic vibe. Yaoyorozu finds this beautiful and charming as she took a slow sip of the juice, taking in the sight before her. Dim light, mellow music, and the cold night air also fit in her definition of romantic. She smiled. She feels content and her heart is brimming with happiness. This is actually a welcome breath of fresh air from the strenuous, physically demanding training they had to undergo during the semester. To top it all off, they also had to catch up with their academics.

As she sat in the dark lost in her own thoughts, she saw a form walking towards her direction. She was thinking of how to politely turn down this person because she doesn’t want to give her last dance to just anyone. She wanted to save the best for last, she wanted it to be special even for a sem-ender party. In the pit of her gut, she had an inkling as to whom she wanted to save her last dance. She took a discreet glance at where she last saw Todoroki but he was not there anymore. She sighed and turned in front. The person with confident and purposeful strides stopped in front of her. Just then, a hand thrust itself in front of her. She already politely declined two invitations for this last dance so she was about to say no when she looked up and oh boy… Oh boy, it really was, for the boy whom she was straining her neck for earlier that night was the owner of the hand. _Todoroki_. She didn’t know if she muttered his name out loud or it was just in her head but at that moment, she knew. When she grasped his hand when she let him lead her to the dance floor, when Todoroki pulled her close, when they started swaying to the beat of the music, she knew she got it bad. It’s crystal clear that she got it bad for this boy with dual-colored hair, heterochromatic orbs piercing her own with their intense gaze and goes by the name of Todoroki Shouto.

_“As I’m standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It’s just you and me_

_I’m trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I’m scared of what you’ll say_

_So I’m hiding what I’m feeling_

_But I’m tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I’ve been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don’t know where to_

_I think I’m falling for you…:_

As if that weren’t enough, the lyrics of the song are exactly what she had in mind.


End file.
